Little Miss Incredible
by NeonDye
Summary: Violet Parr and best friend, Kari are going to a party. Not just any party-Tony's party. Violet's long time crush. But just as she reaches Cloud 9, things take some strange turns until Violet's stuck with a new companion-Wilbur Robinson.
1. Chapter 1

Violet pinned herself against the wall, barely breathing as she attempted to slink past her parent's bedroom door. With every ounce of relief she had, as she got further and further down the hall, came the dread that her parents would hear her at any moment. She didn't bother going invisible, her clothes would be a dead give away, since they failed to blend with her powers the way her super suit did.  
>Her sighed in relief as she found herself out of the hallway and into the living room. She finally gave in and sprinted for the front door, hoping she would be stealthy enough to get out with no sign she'd left.<br>Just as her fingertips grazed the surface of the door knob, Dash stood before her. She fumbled, and found herself collapsing on top of her younger brother.  
>She hissed as she pushed herself off and away from him. "Ugh, Dash, what are you doing?"<br>"I should be asking YOU that!" he jabbed a finger against Violet's collar bone accusingly. "It's way past midnight, Mom and Dad would kill you if they knew you were up this late!"  
>Violet sighed and held her forehead in her hand, annoyed at such an obvious statement that only a little brother could make. "That's why we don't tell them, Dash! Duh!"<br>He scoffed. "Like Mom woudn't find out! She knows everything!"  
>"Shut up! She doesn't know about your failing grade on that math test, does she?" Violet placed her hands on her hips. She could go somewhere with this. "Or that frog in Susie Tamer's lunchbox. How about that time you glued her favorite earings to your dolls? She still thinks Jack-jack ate those!"<br>"Action figures!" Dash snapped, finally having enough of his sister's games before sighing-a sign of defeat. "Fine. I won't tell her about this and you don't tell her about...all of that. Deal?"  
>Violet smirked, wrenched the door open, and proudly strode out. She was going to shut the door, but not without having the final word. "Deal!" She squeaked and shut the door behind her.<p>"Sorry I'm late! Dash came outta nowhere and all but interrogated me! I cut a deal with him, though, so it's no big," She said, hugging her family-babysitter-turned-friend, Kari. Her usually tightly pulled ponytail was now free, letting her hair drape softly onto her shoulder. Her perpetual smile, always flashing her braces, was now replaced with a look of annoyance and boredom.<br>"Uh-huh, yeah, okay." Kari brushed away Violet's excuse with ease and replaced it with a topic of her own. "Come on! The party started, like, forever ago! I bet Tony's totally worried you're not gonna make it!"  
>Violet rolled her eyes as Kari shoved her out of her house and lead her down the street. "Puh-LEEZ, Kari! Tony wouldn't ask where I was if his life depended on it. He only invited me because his little brother and my little brother hang out sometimes."<br>"Yeah, right, Violet! Just look at ya'! You're, like, the IT girl of Western View!"  
>Violet laughed outloud. "Kari, months ago I had zero friends. Now, I've got one. No offense, but that's not the "it" girl kind of thing I've read in magazines."<br>"Well, I bet Tony likes the quiet, mysterious types! Besides, you've been wearing colors other than black lately, if that didn't get his attention, nothing will!"  
>Violet bit her lower lip, remembering that first day at school in her(now favorite) pink blouse Tony when asked her to the movies. In the end, he couldn't make it since he got sick with the flu and was out of school for almost the whole week. He never did keep his promise to make it up to her. In fact, they hadn't talked at all since that phone call to 'postpone" the date.<br>Still, it was hope. And hope was definitely something Violet needed in her life.  
>"Oh, look here already!" Kari exclaimed, linking her arm with Violet's and throwing her head back in laughter. "Come on! Tony's waiting!" She held her head high and sauntered into Tony's house with pride. As for Violet?<br>Less could be said.  
>She slinked her way past the door and closed it quietly, which there was no point in, no one would have heard it over the blaring music and rambunctious teens.<br>"All right," Kari announced. "Now to find Tony!"  
>Violet planted her feet firmly into the ground just as Kari tried to pull her along. Noticing Violet's hesitation, she turned around to look at her.<br>"What's wrong, Vy? Don't you wanna find Tony?"  
>"Um, uh, N-not just yet."<br>"Not just yet? We're hours late to the party, he's probably been worried where you've been this whole time, Violet! We have to find him now or he'll find a group of other kids to hang with for the rest of the night, you'll lose your courage, and this night will forever go down with you as your sole regret in life! Now or never, Violet! Now! Or! Never!"  
>Violet's eye's stayed staring at the ground, her hair finding it's familar spot in front of her face. "I...I just..."<br>Kari's expression softened and she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Look, Vy. You've liked this guy for all of junior high, right?"  
>Violet nodded.<br>"This is the summer before highschool, right?"  
>She nodded again.<br>"Your whole life, for one reason or another, you've felt way less pretty than other girls. To you, you've always been too thin, too pale, too quiet, too-"  
>"Invisible."<br>Kari paused at Violet's word, before continuing. "Yeah. But, don't you see? This is your chance to finally prove to yourself that you CAN be more than other girls. You CAN be prettier and smarter and better and if you don't do this the only person you'll be hurting is yourself!"  
>Violet's eyes finally met her friend's, her expression one of fear. But slowly, hesitanyly, the corners of her mouth turned up and she gave a firm nod.<br>"You're right, Kari. I'm being silly."  
>Kari smiled back and relaxed a little. "You're darn right I'm right! Now, come on, we gotta-"<br>"Go find ourselves a Tony!" Violet finished for her, standing straight and confidently walking with her friend away from the door.

"Violet! Hey, Violet!" Violet turned at the call of her name, Kari had drank six glasses of punch so Violet was left to wait at the snack table for her to come back. Though who stood before wasn't Kari, but Tony.  
>"Uh...um... Hi...Tony...?" Violet stammered, her cheeks taking the same hue as the Tropical Punch in her glass.<br>"Hey," he greeted her, putting one hand on the table beside them. "I didn't think you'd show. Parties never really seemed like your kinda thing."  
>"Ah...uh...Yeah. Parties, me. Not very, uh..." Violet's eyes fell to the floor as she searched her mind for a word.<br>"Compatable?"  
>Violet nodded. "Mm-hm, that." She kicked herself mentally. How could she be so stupid? She had yet to say a complete, coherent sentence to Tony, yet here he was, a freaking thesaurus compared to her.<br>Violet cleared her throat and tried to regain the confidence she'd had just moments before.  
>"Um, So, Tony..." she began, not sure where she was going with this. "You... you sure seem to like the type to enjoy parties!"<br>He laughed and she nearly burst into hysteric sobs, fearing she'd said something stupid. "Yeah, I guess I do enjoy parties. Only the good ones, though."  
>"Is this a good one?" Violet asked.<br>He laughed again. "I sure hope so, it's my party."  
>"Oh. Heh, yeah, it is."<br>"'Yeah, it is', what? It's my party or it's fun?"  
>"Both," she replied, a sincere smile on her face. "Although, I honestly don't have much experience with parties. The last one I got invited to was Josh Fillmore's in fourth grade at Charlie Cheddar's. God, it was awful. He cried because they spelled his name wrong on the cake, his mom gave him a doll that was meant for his little sister the week after, and some kid puked in the ball pit, so the whole place had to be closed down early. Not to mention, my dad dropping me off and picking me up, he always feels the need to show off his oh-so hilarious jokes from, like, the stone ages to the other parents at any given cha-" Violet stopped and looked up at Tony, his face pulled into what Violet interpreted as boredom.<br>"S-sorry. I'm rambling."  
>"No, no," he chuckled, pouring himself his own glass of punch and leaning against the table. "Go on, this is pretty hilarious."<br>Violet looked around for any hidden camera's. "F-for real? You thought that was funny?"  
>"Mh-hm," Tony nodded and stole a sip from his drink. "You're a pretty good story teller." She chuckled and stared into her drink. "I guess years of telling Jack-Jack and Dash bedtime stories finally paid off."<br>"Little brothers?"  
>Violet nodded, looking back up at Tony. "Dash is going into the fifth grade and Jack-Jack's still being potty-trained."<br>"Wow, that must suck. Having no sisters, I mean."  
>She shrugged. "Well, I guess it does suck sometimes. But, I mean, it's not like I know what it's like to have a sister, so I don't really know what I'm missing out on."<br>"Don't any of your friends have sisters? Aren't you jealous of them?"  
>"Nah, Kari's an only child."<br>"And?" Tony egged on.  
>"And...what?"<br>"What about your other friends?" He tilted his head curiously, almost cat-like.  
>"Um... o-other... friends?"<br>He chuckled and asked jokingly, "Yeah, Violet. Other friends, you got some, don'cha'?"  
>Violet looked around nervously, her eyes searched the kitchen as if it held the answers. "I... of course, duh! What kind of loser doesn't, right?"<br>Tony laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'd hate to be that kid with, like, only one friend. That's some sad stuff right there."  
>"Heh heh, yeah," Violet agreed, trying to hide her disappointment. "Tota-" Violet was cut off by a suprise hug from behind and a screaming apology, "Sorry I took so long! You wouldn't believe the line for-" Kari froze as she stepped her way around Violet and looked in her direction. "Oh. Hiya, Tony!" She slips a sly grin towards Violet, who simply gives a shy shrug in response. "So, I see you and Violet have greeted eachother well enough!"<br>He chuckled and looked to Violet warmly. "Yeah, you could say that."  
>Violet's cheeks flushed and she avoided his gaze until she was sure he wasn't looking anymore. "Well, I'm Kari! Vy's one and only best-best friend! Did she tell you about that time I accidentally dyed my hair green? Boy, she saved me big time on that one, huh, Vy?"<br>Violet nodded nervously.  
>"Yeah, she's real trustworthy when it comes to down to it! I'd tried dying it a little lighter for picture day in a week, but boy was that brand of dye a gyp! I called her right away, practically crying my eyes out, and she rushed right over to help. We spent, like, two days calling people, trying to make appointments, looking stuff up online, it was a nightmare! But she totally came through in the end and found a guy from Seatlle who was only in town for one more day and willing to give us a discount and stuff, it was totally awesome!" Kari seemed to say her whole story in one breath, her mouth moving a mile a minute, as was common of her. "Wasn't it totally awesome, Vy?"<br>"Uh...yeah, I guess so..."  
>A crash was heard in the back of the house and Tony's face fell into his palm. "Ugh, look, sorry, guys. I really gotta check this out." He turned his attention to Violet, giving her a charming half-smile. "Catch up later?"<br>Violet's eyes lit up and she had to restrain herself to keep from jumping with joy. "Yeah, totally! Catch up later!" Tony nodded, gave a small, "Cool" and rushed away to the source of the noise. Once out of sight, Kari shoved Violet's shoulder playfully.  
>"Oh my gosh, Violet, he was totally all over you just now!" Kari took on a mock-thoughtful pose and looked at her friend quizzically. "You, My Dear Violet, are a man-catching-machine! I don't know what you did or said, but it totally caught Tony's attention! He was all over you and a bag of chips! If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's head over heals in love already!"<br>Violet giggled, "Please, Kari, he was just being nice. And calm down, people'll start looking."  
>"People SHOULD start looking! With the way things are going, you're just steps away from Mrs. Tony! And if he was just being nice what was with that whole "catch up later" deal? He was SO into you!"<br>Violet was ready to give her own argument before her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. "Craaaap," She groaned and answered the call, apology speech at the ready. "Look, Mom, I'm really sor-"  
>"Shut up," Dash hissed.<br>"Dash? Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Why in the heck are you calling me on mom's phone? And it's, like, four in the morning! Shouldn't you-"  
>"I said shut up, Poop-For-Brains! Mom totally got up for work just now!" "Yeah, so?"<br>"Well, Mom being Mom, she's gonna check to see if we're sound asleep in our beds!"  
>Violet slapped her forehead and groaned. "Oh my god, you're right! I'm so, so, SO dead!"<br>"Why do you think I called, dumb-butt? She's in the shower, hasn't done her make up, but Dad's bound to complain to her about the water bill. That means you've got about half an hour."  
>"Half an hour? It took nearly half an hour to get here! I'm dead!" She sighed, finally realizing it was another Now Or Never Situation. "All right, I'll be there in no time."<br>"Good luck, Vy."  
>"Yeah, yeah. And, Dash? I totally owe you."<br>She could almost hear the smug look on his face as he replied, "I know," and the line went out.  
>Violet turned to Kari, shoving the phone in her pocket. "Kari, we've gotta get going. Like right now or you'll be reading my obituary come sunrise."<br>"Wha?"  
>"Just come on, will ya'?" Violet snatched her friend's hand and they went racing.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's Note-  
>Sorry this one isn't as long as CH. 1! Heh, not much exciting happens either.<br>Oh, well. I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>**- **

Violet had just barely gotten away with it. She had to do it naked, but she did it! In a surge of fear-and yet courage-she went invisible, threw off her clothes and slinked her way back into her house just in time for her to dive into bed as her mother was checking on them. Helen Parr had just finished making sure Dash was fast asleep and making her way toward Violet's toom, when BAM! She was tucked in, eyes, shut, and (seemingly) asleep. She was embarrassed beyond belief, paranoid that somehow, someone, somehwere, saw her naked. Upside? She wasn't dead. Violet sighed with relief as she heard her mother drive off and got up to put on some pj's and Get her other clothes from behind the bushes. She liked that skirt and was not about to let it become lawn mulch.

Once back in her room, pajamas on, and clothes in the laundry hamper, Violet looked at the clock. "Wow," she said to herself. "Five a.m., huh?" She stifled a yawn, suddenly aware of her sleepiness. "Well, I suppose sleep is a better late than never kinda thing."  
>She plopped back onto her bed, coiling the blanket around her like a cocoon, and closed her eyes for a long day's sleep.<p>

"Craaaaap," Violet moaned upon seeing the time. "Practically a whole day wasted!" Three p.m.. Violet climbed away from her bed with much disdain. Leaving the bed, in that very moment, felt like she was leaving part of her soul. The blankets were so warm, the pillows were so welcoming. But no. She'd already wasted anough of her day in that bed. Now to get ready for the day and do something producitve.  
>Like go on the internet.<p>

Five e-mails from Kari.  
>Message one:<br>PICK UR PHONE!

Message two:  
>OMG WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME! BIG NEWS!<p>

Message three:  
>VIOLET, ANSWER ME!<p>

Finally, violet shut her laptop and grabbed her phone from her nightstand. Five more messages from Kari await her. One of which is a voicemail that she wates no time to delete.  
>She doesn't want to hear Kari's screaming at her to answer.<br>Violet read through the four messages left, with the same words in all of them, "BIG NEWS! HURRY AND REPLY!". Violet simply rolled her eyes and began typing her reply. Because, as much as she loved Kari, she could be described in so many words. One being a drama queen.  
>Just minutes after Violet responded, Kari had given her a message, this time, less capitol letters.<p>

"From: Kari :)  
>3:45 pm<br>OMG violet! so hav u gotn ne text messages 2day? ;)"

Violet's brow rose questioningly. Why would Kari ask that after sending her so many? Of course she'd gotten messages, but only from Kari. And that little winky-smile didn't sit too comfortably with Violet.

"To: Kari :)  
>3:46 pm<br>Of course I have, they're all from you!"

"From: Kari :)  
>3:48 pm<br>i kno from me! but whut about ne1 else?"

"To: Kari :)  
>3:49pm<br>No. Why?"

"From: Kari :)  
>3:50 pm<br>bcuz silly! tony ttly asked 4 ur # from me! i gave it 2 him!"

Violet's heart nearly dropped to her stomach as she read Kari's last message.  
>Tony? THE Tony? Asking for VIOLET'S number! Impossible! Illogical! Unimagineable! Her phone shook in her nervous little hands as she typed a reply.<p>

"To: Kari :)  
>3:54 pm<br>Are you sure it wasn't, like, a joke or something? A guy with a mask?"

"From: Kari :)  
>3:55 pm<br>who wood hav a tony mask violet? seriusly!  
>he came 2 my house and was all like "can u give me violets #? no1 else seems 2 have it"! i told you he liked you!"<p>

Violet's cell slipped from her hands, bouncing on the plush, black rug beneath her bed. Had she read that correctly? Was Kari playing tricks on her? No. She'd never do that. So maybe this is all just a dream? Perhaps she really did die after Syndrome tried crushing her months ago?  
>She swiped her phone up from the floor and typed as fast as lighting.<p>

"To: Kari :)  
>4:00 pm<br>No waaaaay! He asked YOU for MY number!  
>:O I am WAY. TOO. EXCITED. RIGHT. NOW."<p>

"From: Kari :)  
>4:02 pm<br>OMG i kno rite? he SO likes u! u are SO goin 2 be asked out soon! GO U!"

Violet 's phone buzzed halfway through reading Kari's message and a little bubble popped up, "1 new messages". Violet's heart skipped a beat. Could it be Tony? Oh, god, let it be Tony.  
>No, wait. DON'T let it be Tony! What if he was texting her to tell her she was creepy? Or she totally needed a chill pill? Or to tell her about his latest girlfriend?<br>Violet took a deep breath, trying to calm down her over active imagination. It was probably just Kari, too impatient for a reply.  
>So, Violet clicked upon the little message icon, into her inbox, and...<br>An unfamiliar number. Okay. Definitely not Kari.  
>She opened the text and she swore she could hear her brain melt into lovesick goop as she read the small, simple words on her screen,<p>

"From: 549-xxxx  
>4:08 pm<br>Hey. Its Tony."


	3. Chapter 3

Violet sat uneasily on the swingset, constantly fidgeting and twiddling her fingers. Where was Tony? After, about, an hour of texting back and forth with shamelessly flirtatious conversations, he finally said they should meet at the park, just a block from her house.

"Hey, Vy," his voice called from behind her. She jumped from her seat on the clunky swing and turned around, realizing her awkward antics, she attempted to calm down and replied with a forced calmness, "Oh. Hey, Tony."

He laughed and took the swing next to her, causing her to sit back down on her own.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Tony cleared his throat and began their conversation. "Sorry if it was weird. You know, me randomly texting you and all."

"No, no, don't worry about it! Kari told me everything!"

"Oh, good," he sighed. "I thought you were worried I was stalking you or something."

"Ha, yeah right. What would be interesting enough about me to stalk?" Aside from the huge secret that she could turn invisible, make force fields, and her whole family had powers? But other than that looming dilemma, she saw nothing too incredible about her. Did she just make a bad pun about herself?

"Aw, don't say that," Tony smiled, gently pushing his swing back and forth. "You're loads interesting. Why would I talk to you if I didn't think so?"

A rosey tint stained Violet's cheeks and she giggled.

"Thanks," she said sincerely. "I'm glad you think so. And, well, you're pretty interesting your self."

Tony stopped his swing and looked at her, a cheesey smile spread across his face. "You really think so?"

Violet nodded, but hid herself behind her hair. "I think... I think you're pretty interesting, yeah. And cool. And, dare I say, dashing?" What was this sudden bravery Violet was feeling? She felt so ready to tell him what she'd felt since the beginning of junior high. And here they were, the summer before what so many people called their Golden Days, the ones they'd look back on and be nostalgiac about, or so she'd been told. "Aha, sorry. That was... that was really lame, huh? I don't have much experience with people, if that wasn't obvious already by my crippling social awkwardness and lack of proper sentence structure when I'm around too many people."

"No way, Vy. You're not awkward or anything. You're actually really cool. For awhile though, I thought you were this weird, brooding goth girl and if it wasn't that I thought you were just really quiet. But, you know, I always had a feeling there was a someone really nice underneath all that black, wanting to be heard." Tony stopped and looked at Violet, gazing into her eyes like they held something important. It knocked the breath out of her.

But then they both suddenly became aware of how obvious they were being and began to swing in an attempt to make the air they'd just formed less awkward.

"So, Vy. Tell me a little bit about your family."

Violet scoffed. "My family? PLEASE. They're just a bunch of weird-"

"STOP! STOP, STOP, STOP! SHUT UP!"

Violet and Tony jumped in their seats, terrified at the sudden screaming coming from the bushes covering the fence behind them. Just as they both turned around, Violet was shoved from her swing by a whole body being thrown on her.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME!"

Tony hopped up from his swing and rushed to Violet's aid, grabbing the boy that had thrown himself on top of her.

"Who the heck do you think you are? You can't just tackle people!"

Violet stood up and brushed herself off, finally able to get a good look at the boy who had nearly killed her.

"Hey, there." The boy greeted, as if he wasn't suspended in the air by his shirt. "The name's Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson." 


	4. Chapter 4

This "Wilbur" kid was definitely the strangest boy Violet had ever seen. With his strange calmness when, just moments ago, he'd tackled her off of the swing and yelling at them to "stop" and "shut up" for a reason that he refused to say(at least, he refused to say it to Tony). Not mention his hair, it was a nice black, but pointed up in front as if he were going for the fifties greaser look but gave up half way.

"Come on, Kid, you can't just attack a girl and then keep your shut on why you did it!" Tony demanded. They'd been arguing back and forth for awhile now, and Tony had set Wilbur down ages ago(he'd been holding the back of his shirt so he was well off the ground).

"Stop calling me kid! I'm, like, fourteen! I'm as tall as you!"

"Please, height and age don't make a teen. You attacked poor Violet!"

By this time, Violet didn't even care that she'd nearly been killed by some lunatic with funky hair plowing into her at break neck speed. She was, frankly bored. But also seething. She and Tony were bound to get somewhere today at this park and this stupid guy decided to throw himself at her just when things were leaning in her favor. Even fate hated her guts.

She sighed and stood up from her place on the grass where she'd been watching their banter for a majority of the time. "Yeah, look, guys. As...exciting as this, I really should go. It's almost sun down, my mom's probably gonna ring my neck or something so..."

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, Vy." Tony apologized, realizing how little attention he'd been paying her since Wilbur made the scene. "Do you want me to walk you home or something?"

"No, it's all-"

"I'll walk you home!" Wilbur interjected, causing a silence that could only be described as lethal.

Violet sighed, completely annoyed and just wanting a break from all this nonsense she began, "Mm-hm. Yes, well. Sorry, William or Willis or-"

"Wilbur."

"Right." Violet rolled her eyes. "As delightful as you escorting me home sounds, you caused me to see my life flash before my eyes, so I can safely say I wouldn't even trust you within five feet of me."

"Me? ME?" Wilbur stood up, fists clenched and eyes swimming with pain. "If you should be scared of anyone it should be HIM!" He jabbed a finger at Tony who immediately became defensive and angry.

"She should fear me? Yeah, right! You're the one that crushed her into the ground, Antenna Skull!"

Wilbur glared daggers through Tony. "For your information, this is a family trait!" Wilbur motioned to his pointed hair. "And where I come from, it's something to be proud of!"

"Guys, oh my god! You can chat more tomorrow or something, but I'd like to leave here knowing neither of you will be a dead body disposed of in those bushes by time I reach my house!"

Tony let a warm grin slip across his face. "You're right, Vy. Sorry." He turned to Wilbur and extended his hand, making it look like it took all his strangth to smile at him too. "Truce?"

It took Wilbur a moment, but he finally shook Tony's hand and mumbled an angry, "For now."

Violet nodded happily at the minescule, but obvious progress. "All right. Good. Well, check you guys later." She pulled a flirtatious smirk, looked to Tony and said with all her courage, "See you around, Tony."

He pulled a sly grin and, with a wink, replied, "You too, Vy."

Wilbur pretended to barf. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Violet, where have you been? We've been worried sick! Tell her we've been worred sick, Bob!" Violet was greeted ever so warmly by the yelling of her nervous mother. Her father, however, sat in front of the television, hardly watching the baseball game on screen as he responded to his wife's demand.

"Yeah. Sick. Worried. Listen to your mother."

Helen and Violet both simply rolled their eyes at the father's lack of focus.

"Just get your brother, would you? Dinner's ready."

"Okay, Mom," Violet said, making her way down the hall to Dash's room. She knocked once. "Hey, pipsqueak. Dinner's ready." When she was met with merely silence, she pressed her ear closer to the door to listen if he was asleep or not. When she heard mumbling she became angry, how dare he ignore her after the day she's had! Violet dismissed all courtesy and swung his door open, "You little punk, I said- dinner's... ready..."

The sight of Wilbur From the Park and her little brother on his floor playing cards met her eyes and Violet stood in the door way for a moment, confused and petrified. The silence that hung in the air was too much as she and Wilbur held gazes, her's one of fear, his one of boredom.

"Oh. Hey, Violet," he greeted and looked back down at his hand. "Have any eights?" He asked Dash.

"Wait, you know my puke of a sister?" Dash handed him a card.

Wilbur seemed oblivious to the situation. "Yeah. We've met, I suppose."

"What? "You SUPPOSE?" That's all you've got to say after you tackled me off the swings?"

"Got a three?" Dash asked. Wilbur shook his head and Dash reached for the deck between them.

"Yes, that's all I've got to say, he asked if we've met and we have, so-"

"I'd hardly call pulverizing me a meeting, you son of a-"

"Ah-ah. Language, Missy. We have young ears here," Wilbur waggled his finger and motioned to Dash, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Aaaugh, WHATEVER! Dinner's ready!" Violet growled, finally having enough of her insane day and slamming Dash's door. She made her way to the table and sat down, her anger still etched across her face.

"What was that?" Helen inquired, almost frightened.

"Yeah, we heard shouting," Bob added, more excited than frightened. He liked it when things were different-spiced up.

"Nothing," Violet hissed. "Just some stupid little, snot-nosed, girl-attacking jerk with a messed 'do!"

"Now, Violet, we don't talk like that about your brother and we especially don't talk like that at the table."

"It wasn't about Dash," Wilbur's voice called from the hall as he and Dash emerged into the dining room. "It was me, sorry." He took a seat opposite of Bob at the end of the table.

"Violet! You were being rude to a guest? I thought I raised y-" Helen was interrupted by a raised hand from Wilbur.

"Don't sweat it, Mrs. Parr. She had every right to. At the park today-"

Violet glared daggers through Wilbur. "Don't. Tell. Them."

"Violet!" Helen scolded. "Be nice! And I'd like to hear your reasons behind being so rude to a friend of Dash!"

"Mom, are you crazy? Don't listen to him, he's nuts! I was at the park with Tony when he just bursted from behind the bushes and tackled me to the ground after yelling at us to shut up! He's a pshyco!"

Helen looked to Wilbur. "Is... is this true?"

He shrugged. "More or less."

"Wow, that is awesome!" Dash interjected. "I wish I was allowed to tackled Vy!"

"Shut up, you little speck! He wasn't allowed to tackled anyone, he attacked me!"

Bob's eyes broke away from his newspaper and he looked to his wife, who just shrugged and whispered, "I think this boy might need a call to his parents." Bob nodded, sat up, and cleared his throat.

"Now, Boy," he started. "What's your name?"

"Wilbur Robinson, Sir."

"Mm-hm, that's nice. Now, Wilbur, would you mind telling me where your parents are? They aren't wondering where you are right now, by any chance?"

At this, Wilbur took a moment to contemplate his answer, theatrically tapping his finger to his chin before coming up with an answer. "Well, I suppose they would be wondering where I am, Mr. Parr. But they're, um, far away. In a matter of speaking."

Bob raised an eyebrow. "Far away?"

"Yes, Sir." Wilbur gave one firm nod. "VERY far."

"I see. Well, Wilbur, I think-" Bob's sentence was cut short by his wife's hand slapping against his glass, knocking it onto his lap.

"Oh no, Bob! Your pants! Come on, there's napkins in the kitchen!" Helen grabbed her husband's hand, yanked him swiftly from his seat at the table, and marched them both to the kitchen.

Violet shot an accusative look toward's Wilbur, now calmly eating his peas. "I can't believe you!" She hissed.

"About what?"

"Your nerve! You nearly kill me at the park while Tony and I are totally on the road to a mutual Like-Like then you somehow break into my house, make friends with my dorky little brother, tell my family to their faces that you tried to kill me, and then just sit there and eat your dinner like some good little boy!"

"I'm not a dork."

"Shut it, Dash."

"But he's right. I've seen dorks, he's no-"

"You're avoiding the topic!"

Wilbur sighed and set his fork down. "I didn't attack you, I was only trying to protect you!" He held his chin up, proud of his reason that only left Violet more puzzled.

"Protect me? What, was there a bug on my shirt or something? Because I can promise you a simple butterfly doesn't deserve the quaterback way of getting things taken care of!"

"I wish it was a simple bug! But it was that Tony guy, you were about to tell him way too much! And honestly, I'd rather discuss this in a more private area."

Violet was seething with rage, twisting her napkin beneath the tabletop. "Whatever, just eat your stupid food and then you're out of here. I don't ever want to see you and your lame hair again."

"Why in the world did you throw my tea on me, Helen?"

Bob leaned against the countertop as his wife rummaged around beneath the sink. "Because, Bob, I needed to speak with you in private." She looked up at him and stopped her searching as her hands came up with a roll of paper towels. "That boy is so obviously a runaway. And it's our job as supers to help him." Helen stood, shut the cabinet door, and tossed Bob the towels.

Bob caught the roll in his hand and tore one off to dab at his pants. "A runaway? What makes you think he's a runaway?"

"Didn't you look at him, Bob? Didn't you hear his story?" Helen took a position similar to Bob on the opposite counter. "He was living in the park after running away from home, tried to mug Vy and Tony, and now has come here to apologize! He's not a delinquent who ran away from two loving parents, he's a good soul that's escaped from a troubled household!"

"You got that from his attacking Violet at the park? Because I got a pointy haired pshycopath."

"You just weren't listening hard enough, you weren't really looking, you weren't really thinking! This kid needs our help and I'll be striked down now if I'll let a nice boy like him leave this house to go sleep on a slide!"

"How do we know he's not going to kill us all in our sleep, Helen?" Bob crumpled up the towel and tossed it to a nearby waste basket, it hit the rim and dropped to the ground. "He could be a sidekick spy of some villian we've beat."

"Bob, don't be crazy!" Helen absent mindedly stretched her arm across the kitchen, plucked up the crumpled towel, tossed it into the basket, and retracted her hand to point to Bob's chest, emphasising every syllable with a poke she said, "He. Will. Stay. Here. Got it?"

He nodded. "All right. But if I notice even one thing is off about him, he's gone. Okay?"

Helen pulled her hand back into proportion, pushed herself off the counter, and began walking back to the dining room. "Maybe."

"Sorry we took so long, kids. Bob and I couldn't find those pesky napkins to save our lives!" a nervous smiled spread over Helen's face as she looked to Bob, who was now reading the news as if nothing had happened. "Right, Bob?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah. Napkins. Pesky. Listen to your mother."

Her smile dropped, but only for a moment, before looking back towards the children. "Now, Wilbur! Where did you say you were from?"

"Um... North Montana? No. What do you call it here...? Ah! Canada, yes! I am from Canada!"

The whole family, aside from Bob, stared at him quizzically before Helen smiled again.

"Canada? My, you HAVE come a far way! Are your parents here with you?"

Wilbur shook his head. "No, they're too, um... busy to travel much."

"Oh, so you came here by yourself? That must be pretty scary, huh?"

"I suppose. It wasn't too long of a trip," he held his hands up in front and motioned as if he were moving a steering wheel.

"Driving? You don't look old enough." Helen hadn't touched her food since Wilbur had taken a seat, but held her fork in hand as she motioned to him.

"Oh, I'm not! I, um, hitched a ride!"

"Ah. I see." She looked to Violet, who just glared at her plate and was eating slowly. She then looked to Dash, who seemed to refuse using a knife as he bit into his meatloaf whole. She winced. "Do you have a place to stay for your visit here?"

Violet froze, knowing exactly what her mother was up to now. "No, Mom." She looked at Helen, eyes furious, yet pleading. "No, no, no, he cannot-"

"As a matter of fact, I don't have a place to stay. I've been sleeping in the park these past few days."

"Mom, LISTEN to me, he's cra-"

"Well, that won't do, Wilbur! Why don't you stay here? You can sleep in our spare room, or share with Dash if you'd like."

"Oh, I couldn't impose," Wilbur waved his hand as if trying to dismiss the topic.

"You'd never impose! Besides, a park is no place for a growing boy."

A grin quickly plastered itself over his lips and he looked to Violet. She simply stared at him, a blazed look in her eyes to match the furious gnashing of her teeth.

"Well, if you insist, Mrs. Parr, I'd be delighted to be a guest at your home."

"It's decided then!" Helen beamed. "Welcome to the Parr residence Mr. Robinson!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tony threw his jacket on his bed and sat down at his computer. Next to the mouse, his cell phone layed, a redlight blinked that signaled he had voicemail.

He sighed and flicked it open, knowing full well who'd left him a message. He wasn't looking forward to calling them back, but there's be bigger consequenes if he didn't.

The phone was picked up almost immediately as it started ringing.

"Hello, Chaos Corporations here," a chirpy voice greeted him.

"Hey, it's Tony. I need to talk with Eris."

"Oh, hello, Tony! She left you a message earlier, did you get it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't listen to it. She probably just wants me to report in, right?"

"That's the ticket, Dear." There was the noise of fingers tapping quickly on a keyboard. "All right, Tony, Eris will be right with you, please hold."

He groaned and smooth jazz began playing on the other line.

"Hello? What is it? I'm very busy." A smooth voice asked, interrupting the music. Tony sat up.

"Eris, you wanted me to report in?"

"Yes. Any news?"

"Um..." He looked around hid room nervously, not wanting to bring the baddest of the bad some unwanted news. "Well, you see, I was about to get some more info, maybe, but there was this thing that happened. And then this other thing, and all this and that and, you know. Stuff."

An angry sigh hissed at him through the phone. "So, what you're saying is you have no information tell me?"

"Right."

Porcelain shattering was heard from the other line, causing Tony to jump. He could hear Eris muffled shouting at an employee to clean up her mug and bring her a new one.

"You little brat. You said by this time today you'd have something on that wretched family, and when you promise to Eris, you keep it."

"I-I know, but this kid! He came out of the bushes and tackled her!"

"A kid, Tony? A KID?"

"But get this, he warned her about me. Eris, he knows something."

There was silence for a moment.

"Really now? Did you catch his name?"

"Yeah. Wilbur Robinson. He had on some pretty normal clothes, but his hair was weird. It was at a point in the front."

Tony could hear Eris tapping her fingers on her desk in thought.

"Keep an eye on him. I'll have my people find some information on him. All right?'

"Yes, ma'am!" Tony was excited to find that he did, indeed, have some news for Eris.

"And, Tony? If you ever try come back to be with no news on the Parrs, I might have to kill you."

Tony's heart fell to his stomach and the line went dead.


End file.
